


Blessings All Around & Then Some:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: BLESSED, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Celebrations, Established Relationship, Family, Friendship, General, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Memories, Mild Sexual Content, Parties, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reminiscing, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage, Slash, Thinking, cosensual, lucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9606890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny was thinking about all that he went through these past seven years, Was it worth it?, Is he truly happy?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!*





	

*Summary: Danny was thinking about all that he went through these past seven years, Was it worth it?, Is he truly happy?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!*

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was having the best day possible, He & his kids were at an ohana barbecue at his home that he shared with his partner, lover, & husband, Commander Steve McGarrett's house, who loves to throw parties. Danny felt like it was his partner's duty to keep them all together, cause he doesn't want to be alone, As a matter of fact, Neither does he, He had a lot of memories from the past seven years, & it brought him happiness, Just like his ohana did.

 

He watched, as Captain Lou Grover was making his world famous burgers, & Steve made sure that he had everything that he needed, before he goes & enjoys the fun with the kids, Renee, Lou's wife, was making sure that Kono & Abby were always felt welcome among the family atmosphere, & to prepare them for kids of their own.

 

As the blond was watching all of this, he smiled, & thought to himself, this, as he laid back, & relaxed against his chair, "I am such a lucky man", he thought to himself, as he smiled bigger. He saw that Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly, & Kono's husband, Adam Noshimuri were talking about planning the next ohana vacation, Danny thought once again, **"I got my wish, This is the best life, I could ever ask for"** , & he watched Steve with the kids, Will, Grace, Samantha, & Charlie in the water for awhile, til they were ready to come out.

 

Danny was off to la la land, & was surprised by Steve sitting next to him, "What are you thinking about ?", "I was thinking about how lucky I was, & I am so grateful for all of the blessings & then some in my life", The Loudmouth Detective said honestly, The Former Seal smiled, cause he was glad to see Danny adjusted so well to island life, & making this his home.

 

They shared a kiss, & they smiled at each other, & they decided to keep an eye on their ohana, & Danny thought to himself, as he relaxed against Steve's embrace, & snuggled into it, **"This ** _is_** the best life, _Ever_ "**, he thought to himself once again, as he relaxed, til it was time for dinner. It was definitely the perfect way to spend the day.

 

The End.


End file.
